


Breakfast and Dates

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Written for this promptwhen one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead





	Breakfast and Dates

Steve’s experience with relationships is a bit complicated. He has had some encounters, kisses and touches and he isn’t exactly the blushing virgin some people like to think of him as but he really has never dated much. There were the dates that Bucky would set him up on but most of those didn’t really pan out so well and he didn’t really get the chance to have an actual date with Peggy before the ice, before she lived a whole life without him. He didn’t get the chance to go about all of this before but now with Clint, he wants to do it properly. Clint makes the same fluttery feeling happen in his stomach that Peggy did so long and Steve wants Clint, wants the kisses and touches but he wants the dates as well, wants to woo him a bit and he thinks he has figured out the best way to ask him out.

They are meeting up to do some sparring and Steve heads out a bit early for it, stops by a local coffee shop. He thinks about getting flowers but he isn’t sure which are Clint’s favorites but he knows what coffee Clint likes and he knows that he has fondness for the doughnuts here as well and he gets a couple of those as well.  He holds them both carefully as he makes his way to the gym, Clint already there warming up and he approaches him now and Clint gives him a little smile now that makes his stomach flutter a bit.

“Surprised you brought your breakfast here.”

Clint says this and Steve just shakes his head a bit.

“Not my breakfast, I brought it for you.”

He holds it out to Clint now who raises an eyebrow just a little bit before taking it from him.

“Really? Thanks.”

Steve smiles as Clint says this and takes a big sip of the coffee, eyes closing in pleasure before opening them again and then taking a bite out of one of the doughnuts and offers one to Steve who takes it after a moment and takes a few bites as Clint polishes off his and then speaks.

“This is great, you can buy me breakfast anytime.”

This is the opening that Steve needs and he takes a little breath, a step closer to Clint, and takes the risk.

“How about I buy you dinner tomorrow instead and maybe a movie or something else too? Take you out on a date if you would like.”

He says this and Clint’s eyes widen for just a moment before his face scrunches up a bit in confusion.

“Like a date with kissing and stuff? You really want to kiss me?”

He says this and Steve gives a little nod before deciding to prove to Clint that he is serious about this with actions instead of words.  He leans forward and places a soft gentle kiss on Clint’s scrunched up forehead, just a brief one and Clint blushes a bit at it but he smiles too and Steve takes that as a good sign.

“I do want to kiss you, want to date you if you want me to.”

Steve says this now and a moment passes before Clint leans closer to Steve and brushes a soft kiss against his cheek that makes Steve feel warm and then smiles.

“I want to. “

He says this and Steve smiles, is already planning in his head how to make this date the best, already planning future ones as well.


End file.
